User blog:Holhol1235/"In every battle that mattered in my life, I've always been the one left standing, no matter how slim my chances."
Well, I have good news... TODAY I FINISHED FIRE EMBLEM: RADIANT DAWN!!! Most of you probably don't know the the gajabbers I'm talking about. Well, it's this strategy game and what not. You take turns going back and forth fighting. And other fun stuff. Whee. Here's a video of what the heck I'm saying: Jabberwocky. Okay, so, they have countries and stuff. It takes place on the continent of Tellius. Okay, so the game is split into 4 parts. I'll sum each up as fast as I can without revealing to many spoilers. Part I: Silver-Haired Madien: The Mad King's War was a war started by Daien against neighboring Crimea. Of course, Crimea defeated Daien, and the Daien king, Mad King Ashnard, was killed by a heroic mercenary named Ike. Crimea chose not to take control of Daien, but instead, let Begnion take it. Begnion, however, treated the country poorly. However, a group known only as the Dawn Brigade found hope when all seemed lost. Trying to take back Daien, they fight the Begnion army to regain their beloved country. Part II: Of Countries and Kings: The Crimean kingdom is in the mist of a rebellion against the young Queen Elincia. Chaos is lead by one man alone. Elincia is trying to stop the catastrophe, with help from her loyal subjects, to defeat the rebels. Part III: Intersecting Vows: The Griel Merceanaries help out. It's impossible to say anymore without spoilers. Part IV: Gods and Men: It's impossible to say anymore without spoilers. The game has many characters of which I like. They be awesome! These are some of my favorite in order of how I like them: *[http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Sothe Sothe] - HE'S AWESOME! Sothe is just awesome. He's also a really good unit in the earlier chapters, however, he doesn't really become useful again until late in the game. He has a sad background of some sort, which is probably why I like him so much. I like his personality a lot. He's very serious and he's protective of Micaiah. He also rarely smiles. I just really like him. *[http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Geoffrey Geoffrey] - Geoffrey is amazing! He's the commander of the Crimean Royal Knights. It urks me how little he's playable, but I did use him quite frequently when he was avaible. I was able to get him to 3rd tier. I soloed with him on the Crimean Royal Knights chapters, because everybody else sucked. I like his personality a lot, as well. Serious and protective of Queen Elincia. Yeah, very similar to Sothe... *[http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Micaiah Micaiah] - Micaiah is STELLAR!!! Yeah. I don't like her as a unit because she's weak and other stuff. Annoying when she gets killed with one hit. Though, I like her personality a lot. I really can't think of anything more to say... *[http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Pelleas Pelleas] - I don't know why, but Pelleas is amazing. He's one of my favorite characters. He's all prince-ish and noble and whatnot. Really cool. And a really good personality. *[http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Ranulf Ranulf] - I personally never use laguz for the sole purpose that when they shift back to their human-type form, they're weak. However, Ranulf is one of the few exceptions. I use Laguz Stone with him. He's also pretty funny. Also pretty cheeky and whatnot. *[http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Naesala Naesala] - One of my favorite units, because he's a laguz royal and he doesn't shift back to human-type form. He's awesome. I also like his personality. He risks everything for his country, which is respectable. However, because of this, he's betrayed other laguz, and their not on friendly terms with him. But, he's cool just the same. *'The Herons: Rafiel, Reyson and Leanne' - I had to put the Herons onto the same list. They're all awesome, and I honestly can decide which of the 3 is better. They're pretty useful, and I normally send them out for battle, but I seldom use them. I keep them in the corner, sending them out when I feel it's safe. THEY'RE WAY TO FRAGILE, MAN! I love Rafiel's passive and serene nature. Reyson's bravery is also very cool. And then there's Leanne, who's stubborn yet compassionate. They all rocks my socks. *[http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Elincia Elincia] - Elincia, Queen of Crimea. She's an awesome royal of sorts. She's a decent unit, though, I use her as a healing unit more then a fighter. She also doubts her ability to rule her country, which is obviously not true, as she's a really good Queen. *[http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Soren Soren] - YAY! STRATEGY! Um, Soren's cool and whatnot. Probably my best mage. Also, cool serious persona... *[http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Ike Ike] - Ike, the hero and stuff. Some people might be wandering why he's so low on the list? Well, the truth is that I like him a lot. Infact, all these people are extremely high on the list, just, it's still in order and all. Awesome mercenary stuff, man. He's a really good unit. I often use him as live bait for the Bishops and Saints who have Sleep, as he normally takes no-1 damage when another unit attacks him, which is useful. Also really serious and what not. *[http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Kurthnaga Kurthnaga] - I don't know. He's just cooler to cooler. Really, he's the only dragon laguz I care for. He's cool and stuff. *[http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Lucia Lucia] - Awesome character. Also protective of Elincia. Calm and wise all the same. I like her, just not as much as her brother Geoffrey. *[http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Titania Titania] - Amazing! Titana is a really good unit, and one of my favorite characters. Um... yeah... *[http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Nephenee Nephenee] - My best unit. I like her personality, but there was still major room for character improvement. She's really strong and dodges almost all of her attacks. *[http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Aran Aran] - Honestly, I don't like his personality at all. However, he's a powerful unit. I didn't get a chance to promote him until the 3rd part, but it was worth it. He's powerful and I'd strongly suggest taking the time to promote him. *[http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Sanaki Sanaki] - Awesome. She is a pretty good unit, though I remain catious when using her, often attacking units from behind another unit of mine. Also, she has a cool personality (how many times have I used the word personality?). *[http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Shinon Shinon] - Great unit. He was really helpful in many chapters. And great personality. Sarcastic and cold and stuff... *[http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Mia Mia] - Good unit. Great personality. *[http://fireemblem.wikia.com/wiki/Tormod Tormod] - Ah, Tormod. He's awesome. I really wish he was in more chapters in RD. I mean, he was a useful unit towards the begining, but they didn't bring him back until late in the, and he sucked then. Oh well. I suppose that's how life works. And, finally, here are my top 5 units, rated with the most kills. From 5-1: *5. Nailah *4. Naesala *3. Titania *2. Ike *1. Nephenee That's all! Category:Blog posts